The present invention generally relates to improved heating apparatus and heating methods. More particularly the invention relates to improved apparatus and methods for heating a space by using an efficient source of heat such as microwave energy.
Currently, consumers use relatively large amounts of energy, typically in the form of electricity, heating oil and natural gas, for various and sundry heating applications, in commercial buildings and in residential homes. For example, many residential homes are heated by using so-called forced air furnaces. These furnaces often burn fuel, such as natural gas, supplied from a local utility company. Typically, the natural gas is burned in a gas burner which heats air proximate thereto. The heated air is then directed toward an area to be heated, typically via a blower and duct system. Such a heating system necessarily consumes a substantial amount of energy.
In addition, many residential homes contain appliances, such as a clothes drying machine for drying clothes after they have been washed. Such clothes dryers, if they are of the type that burn natural gas, also use some form of gas burner for heating air, and a duct system for passing the heated air to the chamber in which the clothes to be dried have been placed. In addition to requiring a hook-up to a natural gas supply, clothes dryers of the type described are ordinarily powered from 220 volt sources requiring special electrical wiring. As such, this appliance for drying clothes also consumes a relatively large amount of energy.
Though such heating systems and appliances work satisfactorily, they are nonetheless subject to certain drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, they are often difficult to hook up and connect, and they can consume relatively large amounts of energy, including non-renewable fossil fuels.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide improved apparatus and methods for heating a space. More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide more energy efficient apparatus and methods for heating a space, be it a commercial building or residential home, or a chamber within an appliance such as a clothes dryer. It is also an object of this invention to provide such apparatus and methods which are more economical than conventional systems and also more efficient to connect and operate.